Darkness over Light
by Bella4evr3
Summary: Bloom gets transported into another dimension. A dimension ruled by darkness. There she meets Arian. He tells her of an ancient power called, Darix. A power that can only be achieved by an act of kind heart. Will Bloom be able to achieve it and return home, or will Darkness win and destroy her.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"So Bloom where will you be going during summer vacation? Are you going to go back to Gardenia?" Flora said, as she sat down on a chair that was near her desk.

"Yeah Mike and Vanessa are hosting a party for one of their closest friends." Bloom sat a pile of clothes along her bedside.

"Would this party include buying new dresses?" Stella questioned.

"I don't think every occasion needs new dresses Stella." Bloom said.

"Bloom there's always room for new clothes."

"Aw Stella." Bloom sighed.

"Hey Layla and I are going to bounce. We need to get to Andros as soon as possible if we're going to catch the last set of waves." Musa gently interrupted.

"Have fun. Catch some for us."

"Will do Bloom." Musa replied, "Have fun in Gardenia." Layla added.

"I will thanks." Bloom replied.

"So Bloom when do you think you'll go?"

"I have one more set of clothes to pack. Then Kiko and I will be on our way. What about you Flora?"

"Oh. I have some last things to get done. Then Helia is meeting me in an hour to go to Llymphea with me."

"That sounds wonderful Flora."

"Thanks."

Bloom finished packing as Kiko, her pet rabbit, tripped over its own two feet. With a final look to Flora, Bloom sat her luggage down beside her rabbit and had Kiko in her arms. With a snap of her fingers her luggage, and her and Kiko were floating up into the air. Bloom said a few magic words and she was transported from Alfea to Gardenia.

No matter how many times Stella used her Cellaria ring to transport us to various places it never gets easier.

"Bloom, how wonderful it is to see you again." Mike and Vanessa both said.

"Mike, Vanessa, I'm so glad to be back." Bloom was hugged by both parents, as they ushered her in from the front door.

"Aw Bloom, why don't you come in? We have a very special surprise for your return."

"A surprise?"

A blonde hair, blue eyed male came walking in from the kitchen. Bloom ran, straight passed her parents and into her Prince's arms.

"Sky. What are you doing here?"

"Well Mike and Vanessa got ahold of me before I even reached Eraklyeon. And- well here I am."

"We just wanted you to have the best summer you can remember."

"Thanks. Mom and Dad. You're the greatest." They smiled in response and left the two together.

"So Bloom. I have something I need to tell you."

"Yes, Sky?"

"Well it's kind of hard."

"What is it Sky? You can say anything." Bloom said. Encouraging Sky to continue.

"Well I'm going to be announced the new king of Eraklyeon."

"Sky- that's amazing!" Bloom yelled as she jumped to Sky to embrace him.

"Bloom there's more."

"More?" Bloom stood straight, having to ignore the feeling of hugging him again.

"Yeah." Sky walked over to the other side of the room and continued, "The only way my Dad would even think of retiring and naming me king is if I marry Diaspro."

"Diaspro!" Bloom shouted, not believing her ears. "But Sky you can't!"

"Bloom."

"No Sky." Bloom's heart was shattering all over again.

"Bloom- let me explain."

"Get out Sky." Mike and Vanessa choose to re-enter the room. Both seeing the raw emotion in their daughter's eyes.

"Bloom" a defeated Sky tried again.

"Sky-I said get out." Bloom's eyes were on the verge of tears. As Sky backed away and exited out the front door. Bloom's sudden good mood changed and took on a depressive state. Mike and Vanessa embraced their daughter, knowing exactly what happened. As they reassured their daughter that everything would be fine. Well… they hoped.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Bloom are you alright? Vanessa asked. She sat down beside Bloom, who was curled up and-snuggled in blankets.

"..."

"Bloom?" Vanessa questioned again.

"..." Again no answer.

"Bloom." Vanessa sat up and made her way to the window in Bloom's room and opened up some curtains. Sunshine leaked in through the cracks.

Bloom immediately closed her eyes. As if she wasn't used to the sun's rays.

"It's been five days Bloom. You need to at least do something."

"I can't mom. Every time I try, it just reminds me of him."

"Oh, Bloom. You have to at least try. Or, how can you say you did."

"Mom?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think Sky left me because I'm not royal?"

"Why, would you even consider that?"

"Well, Diaspro is a princess, and I'm... I don't even know where I come from. So, how could Sky ever want to be with someone without a rank?"

"Honey, don't think like that. I think I know where Sky is coming from."

"You're on his side?"

"No, It's just Sky is the heir to Eraklyeon right?"

"Right."

"So, that could mean if he didn't take his father's demands then he might lose his standing as prince, and might be even considered exiled."

"..."

"Bloom you didn't really give him a chance to explain himself."

"I know. I was really angry. "

"I know. How about we have a girl's day. And tomorrow you could go up to Eraklyeon and hear Sky out."

"Ok."

Bloom stood up and through on the first thing she laid eyes on. Which, was a yellow summer dress. She passed Mike, as her and Vanessa drove off towards town.

'Everything has changed' Bloom thought.

Bloom didn't see the world as an average human girl anymore. Everything seemed like it was simple instead of confusing. Vanessa parked, and they both walked in-step. The buildings were overflowing with people. As they read a big banner, '_Sale everything is 50% off', _"It's our lucky day Bloom." Vanessa said.

"Yep, "We'll shop till we drop" as Stella says."

"It's probably a good thing Stella isn't here." Vanessa said.

"Yeah, she would probably buy all the clothes in the store." They both laughed and shopped till they literally dropped.

It was twilight, when Bloom and Vanessa returned home from there girls day out.

Bloom sat the shopping bags in her room on the floor.

"Getting ready for bed Bloom?" Mike questioned.

"Yeah." Bloom replied.

"Did you get anything interesting today?" Mike said. Trying to show some kind of interest for clothes.

"Yes we did. Mom bought me a dress for my return to Alfea."

"That's great." Mike patted his daughter on the head and kissed her goodnight.

Bloom closed her door, and tried to not think about the feelings that would surely float right back later tonight. Bloom had a good day, distracted by shopping to even think about him. 'I just wish I could know who I was, and why Sky could ever think about marrying Diaspro.' Bloom thought to herself.

Bloom, clicked off her light and was on her way to her bed, when she spotted a light flickering from her window.

Bloom inched nearer to her window, hearing the sound of her own breathing, she neared the light.

When Bloom was just mere centimeters away from the light she could barely breathe. She tried to transform thinking that the light would reveal an enemy. It was no use, as her powers were useless.

Bloom, who was a fairy, couldn't transform. She was a powerless fairy, as the light engulfed her. Only leaving her slippers as a reminder that she was there.

That she even existed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After the white blinding light engulfed her. Bloom hadn't known where she was. To top it all off she had lost her powers.

Bloom walked for what seemed like hours, and stopped as she heard a snap of a twig from somewhere behind her. She could hear birds chirping behind her as well as, some insects that weren't the same as she was accustomed to.

"Bloom..."

"Who is that?"

"Bloom..." Black fog started to rise from the ground.

"What do you want?"

"Bloom..." The fog kept on increasing, until all she could see was never ending darkness.

"Someone help! Please someone!" Bloom yelled. Hoping for someone to hear her, and rescue her. Luck was on Bloom's side and a black figure swings across a vine and slashed his sword cutting the black fog.

"If you're not careful, and keep your emotions in, then darkness can over flood your senses." Her savior spout.

"Darkness?" Bloom questioned.

"The name is Arian. What's yours?" Arian asked.

"Bloom."

"So, do you know what this place is called?"

"What, are you from a different dimension?" Bloom nodded in reply.

"You're in a dimension that's called Dalios. It's a dimension that's ruled by darkness. Where no good magic exists."

"That's, why I have no powers! Why, did I even get pulled into this dimension?"

"It was probably your destiny to end up here. Maybe, it's your destiny to save this dimension."

"Save it, how can I possibly save this dimension? May I remind you, that I don't have any powers?"

"If you need power, then I know how you could get some."

"How?"

"There's a legend that had been passed down to me by my father and his. It's called Darix."

"Darix? Is it like my Enchantix powers?"

"I don't know, but Darix is an ancient power that was supposedly descended from the gods."

"Gods?"

"Yep, when the darkness first showed up on Dalios our Elder, Oborian, asked the gods for power to defeat the darkness. Darix was only given to the free of heart. If Darix was given to a person with ill intentions then they would live out their life in never ending pain."

"So, how can I achieve Darix, is it like overcoming a fear."

"Not a fear, but when you do something completely free of heart. With no selfish intentions."

"But, if this dimension repels good magic. How can Darix be real?"

"That's why they call it an ancient power. No one has ever achieved it. But if one did well I wouldn't want to get on the bad side of the one who wields it."

Bloom inched her head down in defeat. Thinking that she should just give up now. Like Sky gave up her and moved onto Diaspro.

Arian led Bloom through Dalios, climbing up numerous hills, and walking over streams. Dalios looked more like a wilderness then a dimension.

"Were almost there."

"Almost where?" Bloom asked.

"To the main village of Dalios." Arian replied. After a couple of skips and jumps Bloom, and Arian had arrived.

"Arian, your back!" A girl who looked the same age as Flora's little sister.

"Of course I am Lux." Arian said.

"Who's, the pretty girl?" Lux questioned.

"Lux this is Bloom, she's not from around here. So I'm counting on you to show her around."

"Of course Arian, it would be my pleasure."

'Thanks Lux." Lux smiled, and gazed her eyes over Bloom.

"So, how did you end up here Bloom? "Lux questioned.

"I honestly don't know. I guess it was the light."

"The light?" Lux now looked worried.

"Yes." Bloom confirmed.

"Oh no." Lux, now said terrified.

"What?" Bloom questioned as she was now worried at what would happen.

"It's not good, Bloom." This time Arian answered.

"What's not good, Arian?"

"The light is the Darkness's power. It captures and destroys."

"So, if the light brought me here then what?"

"It seems like the darkness wants you destroyed."

"Was it really my destiny to come here and die?"

"Don't think like that." Lux interjected.

"Lux."

"No Bloom, you can't give up. Find the courage within yourself to battle."

What Lux said reminded Bloom of all of the things that she had went through since finding out she was a fairy.

The fight with the Trix, Darkar, and Valtor. She was fighting for her friends and family. This time Bloom thought' this time I will fight for my way back. I want to see Stella, Musa, Layla, Flora, Techna, and Mike and Vanessa. I want to find out who my birth parents are.'

"Thanks Lux, I was reminded of whom I'm fighting for."

"You're welcome Bloom."

Bloom then followed Arian and Lux and went to meet the Elder of Dalios.

One way or another Bloom would reach Darix and defeat the darkness so she could at long last return home.


	4. Chapter 4

*****Darkness over Light*****

****Chapter Four****

Bloom stumbled upon the uneven path.

Luckily, Arian was there. He was pretty handy to have around.

Bloom, Arian, and Lux each walked up the path from the village. At the top- Lux had described where there Eldar, Oborian lived. So far-Bloom just wanted to get back to her own dimension. To Gardenia- with Mike and Vanessa. To Magix and Alfea she missed her friends.

Sometimes- destiny was an enigma to Bloom.

Before them stood a tent that was normal size, covered in moss and leaves, Lux and Arian started forward. Bloom followed from behind.

An old man sat down in the centre of the room. The tent was barren, devoid of anything of value, only the bare essentials to be able to live in this strange dimension. Neither was this dimension one of luxury.

"I understand, Bloom. That you want to search for Darix?" The Eldar questioned, "How do you already…?" Bloom tried to question back, but was cut off, "I am an Oracle, as well as the Eldar of Dalios that has been blessed by the gods. It is my job to know things. I have seen, oh daughter of fire, your destiny sings brightly to me." He expressed.

While Bloom just remained curious, "Why did I get sent here? Please, I need to know!" Bloom yelled desperate for some answers that she knew that wouldn't get answered.

"Patience, Daughter of Fire, your destiny will show soon enough." The Eldar calmly explained.

"How can I reach Darix, if I don't know what my destiny is?" Bloom questioned- lacing all of her determination in this one question.

"Let me tell you a story, my dear child. I had asked upon the gods for the power to defend my dimension. They had bestowed upon me the ancient power of Darix. I was nothing more than a child back then. But- I used the power, and sealed the darkness back. Only those who have good attentions may achieve the god-like power of Darix. But- only with time may your destiny show itself."

"So, you think I should wait?" Bloom questioned.

"I never said such a thing, my dear. These are hard times- Dalios needs a defender once more. I am much too old to do my duty; so destiny has called upon you, oh daughter of fire, to fulfill the ancient prophecy once more." The only word Bloom heard was: Prophecy. What prophecy? "Prophecy?" Bloom shouted out- voicing out her curiosity.

"Prophecy, is destiny in the eyes of the old. Your destiny has already been written out, a prophecy in the making." The Eldar only left Bloom with more questions that would remain unanswered.

She exited the tent kicking a nearby stick out of the way.

Arian and Lux were behind her, walking back to the camp silently.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Winx Club. Ignio Straffi does. **

**Author's Note: I hope you guys are liking my story so far! Please- let me know in a review of what you like, or dislike. Also- don't forget to follow and favorite. **

**Till next time….**


	5. Chapter 5

*****Darkness over Light*****

****Chapter Five** **

Destiny? 'What did that word even mean?' Bloom thought silently.

While, pouting and kicking the nearby stick; while she traveled down the uneven path back to the camp.

She could hear Arian and Lux behind her- watching her- analyzing how she reacted. Why did she always get the important responsibility to save a freaking dimension? First the Magic dimension- and now Dalios.

She sighed- her bright blue eyes noticing the kids and citizens of the camp.

Arian laid his palm out flat on her shoulder- guiding her to the last tent on the right. Flipping the tarp back- Bloom entered a dim-lit tent. A cot- and blankets on the floor was what Bloom saw. So much for luxury- thinking back to her dorm room at Alfea- even her own room back in Gardenia.

For the first time- Bloom felt bad. For the simple things that she took for granted everyday just to see that these people didn't really have anything but the bare minimum to survive on.

Bloom sat down on the cot- rubbing sleep out of them- it had been a couple hours since she arrived on Dalios. A lot has happened- and it drained her. "I'll come back later- sometimes what the old man says takes a toll on the person on the receiving end of his visions."

Bloom looked up to meet Arian's hazel ones- "Don't worry Bloom- I think if you just have time to think only for a little bit- it could make a huge difference." Bloom nodded- and Arian smiled an encouraging smile before he exited the tent.

Leaving her alone with her thoughts.

[Break]

Bloom opened her eyes- her vision blurry from hours of sleep.

She didn't really notice that she started to doze off- until her head went blank with a sleepless dream.

There was no way of telling just how much time had passed, it seemed like this dimension had no record of time.

She sat up- pulling her hair back, silently thanking herself that she still had a hair-tie around her wrist. Looking down at her outfit- her cheeks blushed a deep red- just noticing that she still had her night time wear on.

Her head whipped to the sides of the tent- praying to whatever god- for a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. Her eyes stopped- and at a little table near the cot that she laid on was a set of clothes that were neatly folded out for her. Wondering if Arian had stopped in the tent and prepared some clothes for her. She instantly grabbed them- taking off her pajamas- and putting on new clothes, hurriedly.

While her mind- drifted off…, again.

Moments passed…, her legs had carried her of the tent and back into the wilderness.

She knew that she should have waited for Arian, or Lux. Without having the ability to transform into her Enchantix form she was at a major disability if the black fog returned again.

Dalios was ruled by the Darkness- the only way she could go back home was to receive her Darix form- only from doing something free of heart would she receive a power that was supposedly descended from the gods.

She didn't know what she was going to do; her eyes glanced upward towards the nighttime sky- apparently, Dalios didn't have any sunlight. 'How could the people of Dalios even survive without sunlight?' she thought- while walking deeper into the wilderness.

She needed to explore the dimension- she needed to know every crook and cranny her mind rationalized as she admitted loosely to herself that she was indeed, lost. Wishing she had Techna beside her to calculate a safe return, Bloom stumbled over sticks and vines that grew underneath the many trees that scattered the land.

She laughed at the thought of Stella walking into the 'monstrosity' that was the wilderness- her thoughts going back to her first year at Alfea. In Paladin's class that they had to go through the wilderness to become one with nature.

Her head had become hazy- swearing that she was going mad with voices leaking in and out of her head- the picture of her and Arian's first meeting, "If you're not careful, and keep your emotions in than darkness can over flood your senses." Her eyes widened- for she could barely see anything anymore- the couple hours of rest she had gotten helped- but her eyes were shortly becoming strained just from will power alone- to advance and find the camp again.

A snap from her right alerted her- snapping her blue eyes to the sound.

Her legs walking at first- until she heard a number of snaps coming towards her. Her legs then started a light jog- transforming into a full out run.

She only stopped- when she heard a body fall over and a girlish "oomph" from behind her.

Her head turned- as she walked slowly back towards the fallen body. Her eyes squinted with the lack of lighting in this dimension that she almost walked over the body. Her heart almost had a heart attack when her eyes saw that it was Lux. Her knees bended, until she squatted low to the ground.

"What are you doing out here?" Bloom questioned…, Lux started to get up but found out that she had sprained her ankle from running.

Bloom sighed, as she made an action for Lux to climb up her back. Lux moved slowly until her arms clasped around Bloom's neck- lifting Lux's small form up Bloom started back towards the camp.

Moments passed- and Lux spoke up, "I was following you, because I was worried." She mumbled- her voice was light and airy, however, her voice had a sense of worry for the last word she could barely hear if it wasn't for Lux getting a ride from her back.

"There's no need to worry about me Lux. I'm fine." Bloom expressed- hoping that Lux wouldn't think much about it.

Of course, she was wrong "Bloom- I know that you're not fine. I know I'm small, but that still doesn't mean I can't read people. Listen, I've heard all the legends of Darix. Stories have been passed down- Darix is achievable. You just have to believe in yourself."

"Thanks for the advice Lux." Lux smiled- as she yawned in tiredness.

"Does the sun ever shine in this dimension?" Bloom asked a tired Lux- Lux only wrinkled her brows.

"What is a sun?" Lux questioned.

"It's a big light that lights up the sky- instead of black the sky is a light blue." Bloom explained.

"That sounds pretty." Lux dreamily expressed.

Bloom was about to reply- when a voice crept into her head.

_Bloom. Bloom…_ 'Don't listen' her thoughts shouted at her.

Her grip tightened on Lux- her legs mustering all of her remaining energy to get Lux out of the line of danger.

Fog crept from the hidden spots in the ground- covering the way with a thick blanket of white. She tripped along a branch- sending Lux forward.

Bloom could hear her scream- Bloom sprouted up running to her.

A vine wrapped around Lux's small wrists dangling her in the night air.

_Bloom give in- you can't save her._ The voice said within her mind.

She jumped up trying to reach for Lux's leg- but the nearby vine only slapped her body away. Her body met the cold ground, rolling over many sticks and logs of wood. Her eyes opened- while her body trembled- she lifted her arm up.

Lux was before her- eyeing the vine-like branch that was getting ready to attack Lux from behind.

'She needed to save Lux.' her mind rationalized.

Ignoring the pain in her body- willing her body to stop the useless trembling. Since, nothing ever good came out of trembling. Instead of moving to Lux- her body went for the vine-like branch that was going to pierce Lux from behind if she didn't stop it. Using all her remaining power in her muscles- and legs she leaped off the ground- for when she did.

The vine snapped and leapt to impale Lux- Lux screamed, but before the vine-like wood could impale her- a ripping sound sounded from behind Lux.

Her eyes leaking salted tears at the sight of Bloom taking her place.

"NO!"As a sharp light ignited- Bloom's body was ignited in a rich light- blinding anyone who saw.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Winx Club. Ignio Straffi does. **

**Author's Note: So, how did you like the ending. Cliffhanger! Please let me know in a comment below of what you liked, and disliked. Don't be afraid to voice out your opinions since as of right now I don't have an editor/ beta to look over my work. So all grammatical errors are my own. Also, don't forget to favorite and follow. **

**Till next time… **

**Pages: Four **

**Words: 1,484**


	6. Chapter 6

*****Darkness over Light*****

****Chapter Six** **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Winx Club. All rights go to Ignio Straffi. **

"No!" Bloom could hear Lux yell. For a blinding- white light had engulfed her.

It reminded her of the light that had transported her to the dimension of Dalios. The light…, she could feel slithers of dark energy- but, yet, pure untamed light magic surrounded her.

Her Enchantix form changed; instead of warm colors that made up her dress and wings, the colors morphed into black and gold. Her wings were a light shade of gold- while her dress changed to a dark black- the edges of her dress sparkling gold.

She felt more alive than she had been- the light dimmed.

Her eyes tightening at the sight of Lux before her- raising her arm to the vines that entangled themselves around Lux's small wrists- a force that Bloom hadn't felt before ignited on the palm of her hand. It was her Dragon's fire- but more potent- rawer in its magic.

The fire hit its target- but instead of the fire burning orange- the fire burnt black.

The vines had instantly let their grip go- therefore Lux had fallen flatly onto the ground.

"Are you alright?" Bloom asked worriedly, as she landed on her bare feet.

Walking along the ground to Lux's fallen form, "Bloom- is that really you?" her tears subsiding in joy and relief at seeing Bloom alive.

"It is. Darix is different from Enchantix." Bloom thoughtfully expressed.

"I guess it is- I haven't seen your Enchantix- but from what I see with Darix is that you're more beautiful." Bloom blushed, "Do you feel different?" Lux questioned.

At the mere question, however, Bloom felt it. It was as if almost her power was alive. Pulsing through her at an alarming rate- begging her to fire off another attack- the raw need to fight was bubbling to a broil beneath her veins. "I do feel different." Bloom expressed- her smiled turning into a frown.

She didn't really want to get any deeper where Lux was involved. So- changing the subject Bloom asked, "Are you alright?" Lux- smiled, "Yes, Bloom. I am. My wrists hurt, though." She complained, as Bloom said, "Come- we better get you back to camp, before Arian comes screaming, Lux." Lux laughed, a change from the life threatening situation they had been in just moments ago.

Lux motioned her arms forward; for a second, Bloom forgot that she couldn't walk.

So picking her up- she used her Winx and flew them back to camp.

[Break]

Moments after flying into the camp was the point in Bloom's life that made her so self-conscious.

She had just achieved, Darix, a form that was legendary, a power that was descended from the gods.

The camp was quiet- everyone was in shock- Bloom supposed.

She eyed Arian, lowering her faery form down to the ground- and gently letting Lux out of my grasp. "She sprained her ankle." Bloom said, as Arian just stared at her.

"Bloom, how did you?" Arian blurted out, "It was a long story." Bloom simply said.

Arian nodded, picking Lux up and off to her family she assumed. An elderly man came limping up the path with a cane for support, "Our Eldar- would like to speak to you, Daughter of Flame."

Bloom nodded- following the man in silence. Lifting up the tarp- she was faced with Dalios's Eldar, Oborian. "I see the ancient form of Darix has been reached, Daughter of Flame." He stated and continued," You may have achieved the form of Darix- but beware of the pull." Oborian says, while his eyes looked deeply into the fire that was set in the middle of the tent.

"What pull?" Bloom askes, but she had a feeling that she already knew what he was going to talk about.

"The pull to fight- while not fighting. And the pull to fight- when fighting. There's a reason why it's called Darix." Oborian explained. Bloom stayed silent, obviously awaiting for the explanation behind the origins of her new transformation.

"It is called Darix, because Darix derived from Darkness. For to achieve Darix- one must achieve an act of kind heart. By sacrificing yourself to save Lux from death- the gods bestowed to you your new power. In a dimension, of nothing but darkness, and ruled by it- there was only one way to defeat it. When I had prayed to the gods for power- they said that the only way to defeat darkness was to use their own power against them. So in a way- Darix is pure darkness, yet by achieving it by an act of kind heart- it will never be pure darkness. Do you understand, Bloom?" Oborian asked- his eyes glancing up to Bloom's blue eyes.

She powered down- and in a tiring way she nodded her answer. "Good- for it won't be long till the Darkness will make its move. And we need to be ready." He said more like demanded.

After that- Bloom had excused herself from the tent- and went her way to find Arian.

To explain to him what she had learned.

Darkness was coming- and she needed to be ready.

And that's exactly what Arian will help her do.

**End Author's Note: So, do you guys like my explanation on Darix- and where it came from? Please leave what you thought, like, or dislike in a comment below. I mean it only takes like 30 seconds to write something even if it is like two words. It would mean a lot to me to find when I refresh the page to see a comment appear. Also, don't forget to favorite, and follow. **

**Also- I made up a theme for Darix- Please let me know what you guys think. It kind of resembles the Sirenix theme. **

**-Darix!- **

**-The one most wonderful- **

**-Feel the magic- **

**-For it's powerful- **

**-Darix!- **

**-It's complete energy- **

**-For it's powerful- **

**-For it's a higher energy-**

**Till next time… **

**Pages: Three**

**Words: 1,025**


	7. Chapter 7

*****Darkness over Light*****

****Chapter Seven****

**To PerdidoKitsune: I'm so happy that you reviewed! Unfortunately, I'm not the one that does darker transformations for the Winx on YouTube. I just got inspired by the prospect of Bloom being with someone else other than Sky. But, don't get me wrong I love Bloom/Sky fanfictions- but having her with someone else is far more interesting. But- anyway I'm happy to see that this is a strong fanfiction, and I don't know any Andy/ Bloom stories- since I haven't ready any. I hope you continue to read this story and I'm happy that you're my first reviewer. **

Disclaimer: I do not own Winx Club. Ignio Straffi does.

Unknown to Bloom- days had passed since she had disappeared.

By days- actual weeks had gone by. When Mike and Vanessa woke up the next day- they had been happy- ready to get their daughter up for the day. They were going to give her a pep talk- she was going to hear Sky's story to marrying Diaspro.

When Vanessa had knocked on Bloom's door- and no answer came she opened the door. Thinking that Bloom was just deep sleeping- but when she saw her bed hadn't been touched- finding a single slipper on the floor. That's when Vanessa got nervous that something may have happened to Bloom.

She contacted Alfea- and they immediately sent over Bloom's friends, Specialists, and Faragonda.

When Mike had gotten home- Vanessa didn't know what to tell him. But- she told him anyway, that Bloom had disappeared- something in her gut told her that Bloom was somewhere else. Faragonda- had used her magic on Bloom's room Vanessa noticed and was grateful when they indeed, in fact, found something.

But, that something only confused them more.

They had found small traces of dark magic entwined with Bloom's magical essence. A fairy's magical essence is like the genetic code in a regular human being.

Even though they knew that Bloom had turned dark once back in their second year at Alfea- the thought of her turning evil.., again. Was undeniably unbelievable.

That led them down another reasoning to their friend's disappearance- that she was kidnapped- taken by some unseen force. But- by what- or better yet, who?

They never gave up- the specialists- especially Sky did his hardest to research at the Red Fountain Library- even searching Alfea's magical archives- to search where his lost princess, Bloom had ended up.

He never gave up hope, neither did the rest of the Winx, and Specialists.

During their short reprieve from villains they worked day and night; hopefully, before another new enemy present themselves.

They could only hope.

[Break]

Bloom found Arian shortly after departing from the conversation the Eldar talked to her.

She was going to ask Arian if he could help her control- and understand her new powers that Darix possessed.

He had seemed different when he had first saw her in her new form. Like she had achieved the impossible, in which case she had.

"Arian- Bloom was amazing!" She heard Lux yell.

"I'm sure she was, Lux." Arian said, as she entered the tent she heard the voices coming from.

"Bloom!" Lux yelled.

But, she stayed sitting down. Her ankle was sprang, Bloom bent down to her ankle. Glancing at the harm that she had caused- if only she hadn't appeared here. Lux would be fine.

"Don't worry, Bloom. I'm fine." Lux helpfully expressed.

Bloom sighed- "Bloom, this isn't your fault." Arian stated.

Bloom glanced up to Arian- "We should talk."

Arian led Bloom out of the tent- leaving Lux to sit and heal. "Arian, I have something to talk about with you." Arian stopped- turning his body to look at Bloom's. He nodded his head; indicating that she could continue and he would listen.

"Darix- is different. Oborian even says that it's dangerous." Bloom started to state. "I don't know if I can control it. Lux got hurt; what if the next time I use it I hurt someone else?"

Bloom was worried- for Darix was dark magic- images of Darkar during her second year at Alfea college of Fairies painted more like flashed through her mind.

"Bloom- I'm not going to lie- Darix is a lot to handle. But- I wouldn't think the gods would bestow you a power that you couldn't control." Arian helpfully expressed.

"You're right, Arian." Arian smiled- a smile of confidence.

Bloom needed that. "So, what were you going to ask me?" Arian questioned Bloom.

Bloom smiled at the change of subject, well the change from her being a possible danger to a simple request. "I was wondering if you could help with my new Darix powers." Her eyes determined to get help the only way she knew how.

"You already know my answer." Arian brushes his hand along Bloom's cheek- his eyes displaying emotion. Bloom shied away- she couldn't.

"Arian- I'm kind of involved with someone else." Bloom explained.

His hand went away, back to his side. "I'll help with your powers- we'll start first thing tomorrow."

After that Arian left Bloom.

She had Sky- she even bets that he was doing everything in his power to find her. But- how much time could she go without seeing him- without being tempted by the handsome man that is Arian.

Her new powers tempted her- but she was strong enough to grip a handle on her powers.

She only hoped that she could control them.

**End Authoress Note: So- yay! Another chapter completed! Again, I like to say thanks to first reviewer, and I hope for many more in the near future. So- please continue to favorite, follow, and leave a comment on what you like, or disliked. Since- getting reviews makes me undeniably happy, and helps me with encouragement through the writing process. Please keep them coming! **

**Pages: Three **

**Words: 979**

**Till next time…**


End file.
